yuruyurifandomcom-20200223-history
Yui Funami
is a cool-headed girl who often acts as the voice of reason to the other characters. She is one of the four members of the Amusement Club. Appearance Yui is a tall girl for her age. She has chin-length black/dark purple hair in front with two locks in the back of her head reaching her shoulders, and dark brown eyes. She is usually seen with her school uniform, but when not at school, she usually wears normal, light clothes. She usually sleeps wearing the panda pajamas given to her by Kyōko. Personality Yui is a mature, reliable and no-nonsense person. Although generally quiet, she will often times burst into laughter upon hearing Ayano's puns or Kyōko's jokes, though not when Kyōko mimics Ayano's puns. She is also renowned for her retorts, especially directed to Kyōko. Yui lives alone in an apartment complex, but actually feels lonely without anyone else around. She enjoys playing video games. Chinatsu compares her to a prince. Relationships ;Kyōko Toshinō :Yui and Kyōko are best friends, although Yui frequently punishes Kyōko for her antics (usually physically punishing her). Although more mature, Yui is actually 25 days younger than Kyōko. Despite this fact, Yui still seems to act more like an older sister or parent, providing Kyōko with food and allowing her to sleep at her house every so often. Yui has stated that Kyōko's parents and her own were friends, so they were born into friendship. Yui sometimes laughs at Kyōko's jokes, but never when Kyōko tries to mimic Ayano's puns. ;Akari Akaza :Along with Kyōko, the three of them are childhood friends. She seems to be the one most respectful towards Akari among the Amusement Club members, but is also prone to making fun of Akari on some occasiations. ;Ayano Sugiura :They appear to have mutual respect for each other, though it seems they know each other mainly due to Kyōko. When Kyōko suggests they could be sisters, as Ayano wanted a little sister and Yui wanted an older sister, they appear to like the idea, but become quickly embarrassed after Kyōko asks them to "act their roles". Yui also commonly laughs after hearing one of Ayano's puns. ;Chitose Ikeda :They don't interact much, although they are in the same class, but they're on friendly terms. ;Chinatsu Yoshikawa :She is initially oblivious to Chinatsu's crush on her, however as time goes by Chinatsu's affections became apparent, which makes Yui slightly uneasy. ;Sakurako Ōmuro :Not much is known about their relationship, but Yui says she's even lazier than Kyōko. They seem to be good friends nevertheless. ;Himawari Furutani :Not much is known about their relationship, but they seem to get along. Yui, along with the other second year students, helps Himawari train back hip circles in season 3 episode 5. ;Chizuru Ikeda :Yui empathizes with Chizuru, as another victim of Kyōko's teasing. Whenever this happens, she nags Kyoko to leave Chizuru alone. Trivia * She's weak around insects and spiders.YuruYuri Chapter 63, YuruYuri San☆Hai! Episode 2 * Yui's voice actress, Minami Tsuda, also voiced a similarly named and equally levelheaded character, Yui Ichii, in the anime YuYuShiki. Both Yui's act as the straight man in their group of friends. * Although she is arguably the most mature, she is the youngest of the Second-Year students. * Yui sometimes plays video games in the morning instead of in the evening. Gallery 4DE84E65B.jpg Funami.Yui.full.1295448.jpg Funami.Yui.full.744974.jpg tumblr_nsqegjTqh91tqxilao1_1280.jpg tAG_137144.jpg Funami.Yui.full.815420.jpg|Yui in her panda pajamas yui_from_yuru_yuri_by_getchanceandluck-d497kd8.png References Category:Amusement Club Category:Female Category:Characters